Au détour des Pages
by Char.Lily.ne
Summary: Ne vous attendez jamais à une Simple Histoire ... James Potter/ Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

Du bout des doigts, tu frôles les pages jaunies et froissés de ce livre. Tu l'ouvres et commences l'histoire de cette petite fille qui regarde, de ses beaux yeux vert émeraude, le monde avec émerveillement, qui croit en la magie, aux fées, à la beauté du monde, au prince charmant.

Et puis, les pages défilent, et cette petite fille a bien grandi. Elle a abandonné l'idée que le monde est beau et son rêve de prince charmant est tombé à l'eau.

Les fées ? Elles existent. Elle en est persuadée même si elle ne les a jamais vues. Et puis la magie, encore maintenant, elle y croit. La magie existe et c'est bien la seule chose en laquelle elle croit encore. Parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, cette magie la consume et la fait vivre.

Tu tournes une page de plus, l'histoire continue. Et comme dans chaque histoire digne de ce nom, une nouvelle péripétie est écrite, faisant apparaître le beau Prince charmant, romantique, intelligent et drôle. Mais là encore, il faut compliquer l'histoire.

Le prince charmant, est là c'est déjà ça ! …Cependant, si la princesse tombe immédiatement dans ses bras, l'histoire n'a plus aucun attrait,…alors on va cacher le prince charmant derrière un faux visage, une allure fière et arrogante pour l'éloigner de la princesse, comme ça le beau prince Charmant n'en fait qu'a sa tête, et bouleverse l'histoire

Bon après il faut qu'il montre à sa princesse son vrai visage, sinon pas d'histoire d'amour, alors c'est comme cela qu'il va naître !

Rah ! Mais tout ça c'est mièvre, trop niai pour être _bien_ alors on rajoute des obstacles que l'héroïne, bien évidemment, évincera malgré tout grâce à sa force intérieure, une magie qui la consume et lui donne le courage de se battre.

L'histoire avance, les pages se tournent, la petite fille a bien grandi, mais à la magie, elle y croit encore. Au fil des pages, elle a découvert l'existence des fées, elle les a même vu ! Alors elle persiste à y croit encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle regardait le monde du haut de ses onze ans.

Elle a trouvé la beauté du monde dans le plus noir des Enfers, et puis à son prince charmant, elle a offert le plus cadeaux que l'on puisse faire à la personne que l'on aime, un enfant.

Mais l'histoire continue encore, alors il faut sortir le grand jeu, l'atout qui pimente toujours l'intrigue, LE MECHANT.

Pas un méchant tout simple, non, il en faut un _bien_, un grand méchant qui peut –et qui va !- détruire toute la beauté de la Terre. Un méchant qui démoli des vies comme les termites démolissent les charpentes en les rongeant. Un méchant pour qui le mal est le seul credo et qui ne croit qu'en ça. Un vrai méchant qui ne ressent rien, et qui ne connaît pas la signification du mot _ amour _!

Comme dans toute histoire les gentils débarquent, combattent le méchant de toutes leurs forces, mais pas assez vite ! Le mélodrame s'impose. La dernière page du livre se dessine. Faute de temps, les gentils sont obligés de bâcler la fin du livre, essayant jusqu'à la fin d'installer une paix fictive et instable là où, dans toutes les histoires est écrit « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Sauf que voilà, arrivé à la dernière ligne, on se rend compte que la vie feuilletée aux bouts de ces pages n'est pas un conte de fée alors pourquoi devrait-elle se finir bien comme dans toutes les autres histoires ?

Alors l'histoire se finit, la magie qui la faisait vivre à tout détruit, les fées ont disparues, englouties par les Ténèbres. Le grand méchant est revenu, il a tué la beauté du monde, l'a rendue triste et monotone. Le grand méchant, encore et toujours lui, veut se venger des gentils qui lui ont mené la vie dure, en utilisant la magie puissante de l'enfant de la belle et du prince charmant.

Le vrai rôle du prince Charmant commence maintenant. Lui qui a bravé les montagnes pour pouvoir atteindre la tour où est retenu sa princesse, Lui qui s'est accroché à Elle . En fin de compte, les masques sont tombés, ils se sont découverts, Elle s'est enfin offerte à lui et le prince, sur sa vie, a juré de protéger sa Belle.

Il à réussi sa mission, il a tenu sa promesse même si son sacrifice n'a rien changé.. Alors, même si sur la dernière ligne, il n'y a pas écrit _que le prince charmant et sa belle vécurent longtemps_, à défaut, il y a _qu'ils vécurent heureux car leurs cœurs battaient l'un pour l'autre. Malgré tout, malgré les ténèbres. _

Tu refermes l'épais ouvrage poussiéreux, les feuilles froissées et jaunies par le temps que les jeunes mains ont feuilleté encore et encore car, même si la fin n'est pas conventionnelle, l'histoire se finit bien, _à sa façon_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: * Remember *

il faut croire en la magie, c'est ça qui la rend réelle

Un bruit sourd.

Comme le bruit d'un caillou jeté contre une fenêtre, encore et toujours plus fort. Je pose doucement le livre que je tiens entre mes mains, Orgueil et préjugés sur mon lit. Je tourne doucement la tête vers l'origine de cette nuisance sonore qui résonne dans ma tête.

Et là, perché sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, un animal majestueux se tient ; grand, fier.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe... Comment un hibou peut t-il bien se tenir aussi prêt de nous ?

Soudain, il attire mon attention sur sa patte à la quelle un petit morceau de papier est accroché, une lettre plus précisément.

Avec prudence, j'ouvre la fenêtre.

L'animal rentre alors dans ma chambre en poussant un hululement, se pose sur ma chaise, et retendant à nouveaux sa patte vers moi. Je saisis doucement la lettre.

La poignée de ma porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître la femme mince et élancé, aux cheveux roux et au regard chaleureux qu'est ma mère. Une petite ride apparaît un creux de son front, comme pour montrer qu'elle est soucieuse.

- Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ? me demande t-elle.

- Maman, c'est un hibou voyons ! Répondis-je d'une voix douce, celle d'une enfant âgée de tout juste 11 ans. Maman, regarde ce qu'il m'a apporté, c'est une lettre, Regardes !

Ma mère s'assoit alors sur mon lit, où se trouve encore le roman que je lisais avant que l'animal ne m'interrompe. Elle tend sa main et prend doucement la lettre entre ses longs doigts fins.

Et avec délicatesse elle l'ouvre, détaille le contenu de celle-ci. Je la regarde sans comprendre ; et tout à coup, je peux lire dans son regard de l'étonnement, et de la surprise.

Qu'est ce que cette lettre peut contenir pour troubler ma mère, d'habitude si calme ?

Je tends la main vers la lettre mais le regard de maman me retient ...

Le bruit de ses pas précipités dans les escaliers ne détend en rien l'atmosphère. Elle paraît anxieuse, soucieuse.

Elle court au salon où je la rejoins. La vaste pièce est lumineuse, chaleureuse, vivante.

Mon père est présent, assis sur son fauteuil en train de lire le journal avant de lever ses yeux inquisiteurs couleur vert émeraude vers ma mère.

Elle lui donne la lettre et je le vois détailler la missive d'un air inquiet.

Soudain mon père se lève, me regarde, se tourne ensuite vers ma mère avant de lui adresser de sa voix rauque :

- Rose, ce n'est... Ce n'est qu'une blague. Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme, mais je distinguai tous de même le doute dans sa voix, ma mère aussi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Charlie, je... souviens-toi de ce que Pétunia a dit, lorsqu'elle a ... qu'elle la entendu parler de ... ça ! Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la lettre.

Alors là, cela en étais à ne plus rien comprendre ! Mes parents se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je retiens un cri. Un second animal venait de faire irruption chez moi, une chouette cette fois. Une merveilleuse bête aux plumes blanches et gris hâlé. Elle se pose devant moi mais la main de mon père me devance. Il voulut prendre la lettre mais la chouette ne lâchât pas son message. Je m'approche lentement et tends la main. La chouette se laisse alors faire, et je pris le nouveau courrier qu'elle venait de me transmettre. Ma mère me la prit gentiment des mains, l'ouvrit. Je reconnus le cache qui fermait cette lettre : Il était identique à celui que clôturait la première que j'avais reçu 10 minutes auparavant.

Ils lurent le message puis ma mère se pencha doucement vers moi, emprisonnant mes petites mains dans les siennes. Elle me regarda et me dit de sa belle voix :

- Tu es une grande fille n'est-ce pas ? Tu es responsable ?

Je hochais la tête silencieusement.

- Bien, alors tu vas faire tout ce que je vais te dire, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, maman.

- Très bien. Alors, tu vas monter dans ta chambre et y rester sagement, c'est bien clair lily ? Nous allons recevoir un invité, tu vas rester calmement dans ta chambre comme une grande fille responsable et intelligente que tu es, jusqu'à ce que nous t'appelions, tu comprends ?

- Oui maman, c'est d'accord.

- Bien, je suis fière de toi, allez monte. Me dit-elle en m'adressant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Je monte silencieusement les escaliers, rentre dans ma chambre et reprit le livre posé sur mon lit. Je suis quelqu'un de passionné, j'adore lire. Peu d'enfants de mon âge me comprennent mais cela m'importe peu. Ce sont les livres qui m'ont tout appris. Les personnes qui me connaissent disent de moi que je suis une petite fille curieuse, et avide de savoir et je dois bien avouer que le monde qui m'entoure m'a toujours beaucoup intrigué...Si seulement j'avais su à quel point ce monde mystérieux, était empli de secrets ! Des secrets enfouis et remarquablement bien gardés...

Doucement la voiture ralentie, me dépose.

L'immense gare se dresse devant moi, comme fière de sa beauté. Le pas incertain et pressé à la fois, je rentre dans la gare de King cross, encore un de ces nombreux endroit qui couve bien des mystères ...

Note de l'auteure : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Ce n'est pas l'un de mes préfère bien que je l'aime bien quand même ! Il faut bien mettre l'histoire en marche. Encore une fois, merci à ma Béta Narutoaddicteuse pour son aide et ses rajout de quelques répliques - magnifiques.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous !

Après un moment d'absence, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 de cette fic, en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous plaise. Pour ma part, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire et je voudrais encore remercier _Narutoaddicteuse_ d'être ma bêta mais qui plus est, la meilleure ! ,)

Je tiens également à remercier très sincérement _Water-Lilas_, pour ses encouragements et aussi pour ses compliments, cela m'a touché et émue, Merci !

Je remercie également _Kuumquat_ pour sa review, et son compliments

Chapitre 2. * Retour au Présent *

" Parce que nos plus belles conneries deviennent nos plus beaux souvenirs "

Cinq ans plus tard.

Comme a mon habitude depuis cinq ans maintenant, je me dirige vers la gare de King Cross et comme à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille de 11 ans qui pour la première fois prenait le Poudlard express.

Je pousse mon chariot, essayant d'avancer dans la cohue présente sur le quai de cette gare, toujours aussi fière et grande que dans ma mémoire.

Je me dirige vers le fond de la gare, et cours vers ce mur qui indique les voies 9 et 10 pour le traverser, barrière magique séparant deux mondes bien distincts, l'un dans lequel j'ai vécu, et l'autre où je vis désormais.

Ce monde qui m'a choisi, et auquel j'appartiens. Ce même monde magique, empli de beauté et de créatures fantastiques, et dont je fais maintenant partie intégrante.

Parce que moi seule ai eu cette chance dans ma famille. La chance d'être différente.

Différente parce que je ne vis pas dans le même monde, je vis dans un univers qui certes, n'est pas toujours rose, mais dans lequel règne la plus belle des magies, la vraie.

Je sors de mes pensées, lève les yeux et cherche du regard mes meilleures amies : Alice et Mary. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds quand soudain j'aperçois Alice au loin. Il serait vraiment dur de ne pas la reconnaître parmi toutes ces filles qui se ressemblent toutes.

Je crie son prénom et elle tourne enfin les yeux vers moi. Je la rejoins en essayant de ne bousculer personne, chose visiblement pas évidente puisque tous les élèves de 11 à 18 ans se côtoient sur ce quai de gare.

J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur, la serre dans mes bras. Un mois sans elle, qu'est-ce que ça peut être long !

- Lily, tu m'é... m'étouffe !

- Excuses-moi 'Lice mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

- Moi aussi ma Lily, tu m'as trop manqué. Je vois que les vacances t'on fait du bien ! Tu as l'air plus joyeux !

- Oui, un mois chez grand-mère, loin de ma peste de sœur, ça soulage !

- Je veux bien te croire ! ...

- Bref, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se dépêche de monter avant que tous les compartiments ne soient pris !

- Oui, Mary nous rejoindras.

Poussant nos chariots vers la majestueuse locomotive rouge, l'horloge sonne 11 heures moins le quart. Nous montons alors dans le Poudlard express, poussant, tirant serait un terme plus juste, nos valises bien remplies pour débuter notre sixième année.

Nous trouvons un compartiment de libre tout au bout du train ; autant vous dire que c'est la mort ! Parce que quand vos valises pèsent une tonne et que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sous prétexte que vous n'avez pas atteint l'âge minimum pour l'employer en dehors de l'école, c'est vraiment la galère. Hé oui !, car la majorité magique chez les sorcier n'a lieu qu'à notre dix-septième anniversaire !

Je m'assois du coté de la fenêtre, ma place préférée, Alice en face de moi.

Alice était devenue ma meilleure amie dès le premier jour. En fait, nous nous étions rencontrés dans le Poudlard express, et nous ne sommes plus quittées par la suite. Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre, elle n'a pas changé depuis que je la connais, si bien physiquement que caractériellement, seuls ses cheveux blonds comme des blés sont justes un plus courts. Cependant le temps nous a transformées, nous avons toutes grandi et ne sommes plus ces petites filles timides et discrètes que nous étions avant, bien au contraire !

Nous ne sommes pas les filles les plus populaires car celles- ci , d'une banalité affligeante, n'ont pour centre d'intérêt les garçons et la mode.

Nous sommes bien différentes de toutes ces petites pimbêches, sans vouloir nous venter ! Non, on s'intéresse encore à nos études, aux autres. Je crois que c'est le plus important, les autres. Parce que je pense que l'intérêt commun et dans l'intérêt de tous...Bon, heu ok, on va arrêter là les petites réflexions philosophiques et revenons à nos verracrasses !

Alice me regarde, me jugeant de ces beaux yeux bleus en amande.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien, juste perdue dans mes pensées ! répondis-je

- Mouais ... Alors, tu sais qui est ton homologue ?

- Non, mais je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir été nommé Préfete. Dis-je.

- Oui, ça se voit à l'immense sourire que tu me fais là, rigola gentiment Alice. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureuse, grâce à ...

- -Moi ! Dis une voix fier et joyeuse.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Il était déjà là.

- Non, je ne crois pas Potter. Lui dis-je d'une voix dure.

- Oh ! Ma Lily, je suis sûr que tu es heureuse de me voir.

- Non-Potter, et puis, je ne suis pas Ta Lily, alors sil-te plait, pars.

- D'accord, mais accompagne-moi jusqu'à mon compartiment.

- Le grand James Potter aurait-il peur de se perdre dans un train ? pouffais-je.

- Allez, sois cool quoi !

Voyant que je ne changeais pas d'avis pour autant, il se mit à chercher des arguments

- Ça sera l'affaire de dix minutes grand max !

- Et après ça tu nous laisses tranquilles ?

- Promis ! s'exclama t'il sachant qu'il venait encore de gagner.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour se débarrasser de toi soufflais-je, Allons-y ! Dis-je, lasse de ce petit jeu.

Potter me regarde, stupéfait.

Alice est dans le même état que lui. Qu'y t-il de si étonnant !

...Hum, Booon, d'accoooord, c'est même plus qu'étonnant, c'est inimaginable! Moi, Lily Evans, élève studieuse et modèle, respectant le règlement à la baguette, raccompagne James Potter, maraudeur de son état, et donc l'un des pires farceurs de Poudlard.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai cassé ma baguette ou quoi ? !

- Attends, me coupe Alice, ... Tu.. Tu comptes vraiment l'accompagner ?

- Ben, heu,...J'attends d'abord que Mary arrive, et puis après je vais l'accompagner. Il n'y a que ça pour avoir la paix ! et puis, le compartiments des préfets est au bout du train, alors tant qu'a faire autant l'accompagner en même temps. Comme ça, je me rend à la réunion et par la même occasions, je me débarrasse de Lui.

James Potter, l'un des quatre Maraudeurs, un des plus beaux garçons de l'école soit dit en passant, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, et il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, le comble !

Et le pire, c'est que je viens de rentrer dans son jeu ! Non, mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien moi !

Il est dans la même maison que moi, il est brillant élève mais également désobéissant et récalcitrant, coureurs de jupons à ses heures perdues, aussi fier, arrogant, et prétentieux qu'un hippogriffe! Il doit me manquer une case pour rentrer dans son jeu, mais il faut dire qu'il sait très bien s'y prendre le bougre !

Mais quelle idée ! Je suis vraiment Bête, je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, Pourquoi ais-je accepté ?

Me voilà coincée dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, avec un James insupportable qui ne cesse de jouer avec son Vif d'Or.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver à se pavaner avec cette maudite balle ! Tout ça pour jouer au « m'a-tu vu » ! Et si ce n'étais que ça ! Mais non, Monsieur ne cesse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour se donner l'impression de descendre de son balai !

Bon, ok, il se débrouille bien sur un balais...Rah, c'est bon, je veux bien l'admettre, il est l'un des plus fabuleux joueurs de Quidditch que l'on ai vu depuis longtemps, mais si je l'en félicitait, il ne me lâcherait jamais !

Enfin Bref, me voilà entouré d'un gamin prétentieux et de son meilleur ami, tout aussi enfantin et là je pèse mes mots !

Sirius Black, grand farceur de Poudlard, ennemi des Serpentard et certainement encore plus prétentieux et arrogant que son « frère » James ! Ces deux-là ensemble, de vraies calamités ! Qui donc a bien pu avoir la folie de les réunir ? Je vous le demande !

Le groupe des maraudeurs se résume en quelques mots : Des gamins insupportables et dépourvus de toute forme d'intelligence, ayant un talent assez prononcé pour les blagues, -surtout envers les Serpents- avec une imagination sans limite,-à mon plus grand désespoir !- , et un certain mépris pour le règlement du Château. Voilà, ça c'est les Maraudeurs !

Ce Ô combien merveilleux petit comité est composé de: James Potter, -le meneur si je peux dire- qui a une certaine disposition dans le domaine des blagues foireuses en tout genre. Il est surtout très doué pour vous humilier si vous voulez mon avis !

Viens ensuite Sirius Black, le coureur de jupons par excellence. Tous ce qui est féminin et qui bouge est déjà passés au moins une fois dans son lit, sauf Alice, Mary et moi, ça va de soi! Précisons que c'est un abruti fini à l'orgueil profond !

A sa suite arrive Rémus Lupin, une énigme à lui seul, c'est à se demander pourquoi il traîne avec ses deux abrutis finis ! Ils n'ont rien en commun. Remus est quelqu'un d'intelligent, calme, posé, bienveillant. Il est aussi chaleureux, et mystérieux, c'est un peu lui le cerveau de la bande, il a toujours réponse à tout ... Le contraire exact de ses deux amis !

Nous arrivons enfin au dernier de la bande, j'ai nommé Peter Pettigrow. Il est le timide de la bande, je ne le connais pas beaucoup à vrai dire, il est tellement effacé vis-à-vis des trois autres que l'on remarque que très peu. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a aucun talent particulier, il est l'être « Normal » de cette troupe de dévergondés c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'y fond si bien. Il les suit à la trace où qu'ils aillent, comme leur ombre ! Il doit être très influençable je pense.

Enfin voilà, magnifique petite description sur le groupe le plus adulé de Poudlard, mais en attendant, être assise dans leur compartiment, est pour moi -contrairement à leurs groupies superficielles-, un réel enfer ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici et très vite !

Pitié par Merlin, venez moi en aide !...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ,)

Navrée pour le retard, j'essaie de publier assez régulièrement mais je n'ai que quelques chapitres de corriger pour l'instant, alors en attendant que tous mes chapitres soit vus par ma Bêta, je vous livre le chapitre 3 intitulé vengeance, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ,) Et merci encore à Narutoaddicteuse pour les répliques mémorables que tu as ajouté à ce chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

Et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et m'encourage :) 3

Chapitre 3 : * Vengeance *

_**" Il n'y à qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour "**_

Accolée à la cloison du train, je regarde les paysages défiler devant mes yeux. Essayant de penser aux quatre garçons du compartiment qui, à force de crier à tord et à travers sont parvenus à me filler une migraine pas possible...et dire que je devrais être avec mes deux amies à l'heure qu'il est, quelle triste déchéance pour un début d'année ! Soudainement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant, dans un sursaut de surprise cogner la tête contre la vitre du train, _Génial_ !  
>Me frottant le crâne le plus discrètement possible –avec la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui, Potter va encore me sauter dessus en bon pot de colle qu'il est, et <em>franchement<em>, là j'ai plus la force- La douleur passe à peu près et remarquant seulement le calme pesant –mais tellement agréable- qui règne dans le compartiment, je relève la tête, pour voir le visage courroucé de notre directrice de maison, Le professeur McGonagall, également enseignante en métamorphose. Je me tasse au fond de la banquette. Cette prof n'est déjà pas réputée pour sa gentillesse en temps normal mais là, rien qu'en croisant son regard courroucé, je capte assez vite que ça va être ma fête dans pas longtemps, je le sens à des kilomètres comme Lucius et son eau de Cologne hors de prix. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me prouve que je suis bien en retard pour la réunion des préfets. La voix aiguë et sévère de notre aimable et Ô combien charmante directrice s'élève :  
>- Melle Evans, quelle surprise j'ai en vous voyant avec cette <em>bande de babouins braillard<em>...vous m'aviez pourtant habitué à mieux.

James se permit un rire inopportun, que leur professeur –qui était très certainement dans son jour de bonté- ne releva son insolence que d'un regard assassin, puis elle reprit :

- Et vous, M. Lupin, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites encore ici à cette heure ? Vous avez tout intérêt à vous comporter plus convenablement à l'avenir. Veuillez rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets !... **Maintenant**! ajouta-elle plus fort en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas assez vite à sa « demande ».

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, me lève suivi de Remus. En y réfléchissant, du groupe des maraudeurs, il est le seul avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien.

Je me rappelle avoir fait sa connaissance en troisième année, lors des cours d'arithmancie. Peu d'entre nous avions pris cette option, en fait, de notre maison cette année-là, nous étions les deux seuls. Le professeur nous avait mis en binôme et depuis, nous faisions nos devoirs ensembles. Remus étant quelqu'un d'assidu et assez doué m'avait beaucoup aidé en arithmancie, et puis très vite, nous avions pris l'habitude de faire tous nos devoirs ensembles. C'est ainsi que depuis ma troisième année, que chaque soir après les cours, je retrouve Remus à la bibliothèque. Je l'y retrouve parfois avec Peter qui l'accompagne et pour ma part c'est souvent avec Mary que j'y vais.

Je chasse mes idées et suis Remus dans l'allée exiguë du Poudlard express.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as été nommé Préfète ? M'interroge-il après un long silence, une certaine pointe de joie teintant sa question.  
>- Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagée que ce soit toi mon homologue !<br>- Oui, moi aussi, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas supporté de passer l'année avec une groupie de Sirius sur le dos. Sur ce coup Dumbledore n'aurai pas mieux choisi ! On peut toujours dire qu'il est vieux et sénile, pour ma part je rêve d'avoir les mêmes dispositions quand j'aurais atteint son âge !...Tu sais que par un temps, il m'a dit avoir hésité entre James et moi ? me demande-il curieux, et visiblement content de savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais.  
>- QUOI ?<p>

Je me stoppe net, complètement choquée par une telle nouvelle. Comment Dumbledore, un magicien aussi intelligent, a pu penser, _ne serais-ce qu'une minute_que Potter ferait un bon Préfet ? J'ai du mal entendre, le mal de tête, le train, tout ça à du me faire avoir une hallucination auditive, je ne vois pas autrement ! Comme pour tourner court à mes troubles, Remus me coupe en pleine réflexions internes

- Lily souffla Remus, tu sais, un jour il faudra que tu comprennes que James n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas l'abruti que tu crois. Enfin pas complètement ...  
>- Laisses-moi rire Remus ! Tu dis ça parce que James est ton ami mais reconnais quand même qu'il ne fait rien pour paraître un minimum intelligent en public! M'écriais-je presque outrée que Remus, -quelqu'un de pourtant très intelligent !- puisse penser une bêtise pareille.<br>Il tente de me couper dans ma phrase, apparemment réticent à entendre la suite de ma tirade.

- Remus, laisses-moi finir. Ça fait trois ans que ton crétin de pote me harcèle ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a, sérieux, j'ai la sensation d'être toujours épiée à Poudlard, et s'il continue je vais virer à la parano, j'te jure !...Je me demande vraiment quand-es qu'il va grandir un peu et arrêter de crier à tous va qu'il m'aime.

Je m'arrête un instant, essayant de trouver les mots exacts pour faire comprendre à Lupin à quel point cette histoire me trouble.

- Je veux dire, tu sais, il-il est toujours à crier ça sur tous les toits mais il ne fait rien pour le montrer. Ça fait bientôt cinq années qu'on se côtoie et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me trouve. Sérieusement, ça ne te paraîtrait pas étrange qu'une fille que tu ne connais pas se jette dans tes bras en te promettant un amour inconditionnel ?

Remus, pas très honnête sur ce coup hausse les épaules, comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

- _Sérieusement_, Rem', arrêtes de mentir tu le fais très mal...Enfin tout ça pour dire que même si au début je trouvais ça mignon de sa part, je n'en peux plus...Heureusement que je sais qu'il n'est pas sincère dans ses sentiments, du coup je me retiens pas quand il devient trop lourd.  
>- Lil's, il t'aime vraiment ...<br>- Oh oui ! Tellement au point qu'il m'humilie dès qu'il le peut, que ça soit par des blagues ou par ses stupides déclarations à répétition ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, et il y a toutes ces filles qui seraient prêtes à se damner pour qu'il leur adresse la parole qui me harcèlent. Tiens !, d'ailleurs la dernière fois à la visite de Près-au-lard, je me suis limite fait agressée par une de ses groupies qui m'en voulait-je cite- de le faire souffrir !. J'en ai vraiment assez Remus ! (...) Essaie quand même de me comprendre. Je sais bien que de ton point de vue ça parait marrant mais moi je n'ai pas eut la moindre minute de calme depuis que je le connais, à croire qu'il a jeter le sortilège colle perpétuelle sur moi ! J'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui ! lui dis-je complètement désespérée.  
>- Je peux en placer une maintenant? Me demande-t-il l'air de rien<p>

Ne faisant pas fit de mon regard tueur il sourit et continue comme s'il avait mon accord.

- Je peux te comprendre Lily, c'est vrai qu'au premier abord, il ne... Paraît pas _franchement_ « intelligent ». Mais en y réfléchissant un peu tu remarquerais que depuis le début tu ne lui laissé aucune chance de te montrer qui il est vraiment. A chaque fois, tu ... enfin ...C'est facile de dire qu'il ne te comprend pas, si tu ne cherches pas toi-même à tirer le vrai du faux ! Essayes de réagir de façon un peu moins...« _extrême_ » la prochaine fois qu'il s'adresse à toi.  
>- Encore en train d'épiloguer sur la tarte que je lui ais mise la dernière fois, c'est ça ?De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher, j'étais déjà sur les nerfs et la remarque désobligeante qu'il m'a sorti sur ma jupe, a eut le mérite de me faire sortir de mon chaudron.<br>- Le prend pas comme ça, Lil', on sait tous très bien que t'es une bombe à retardement quand t'es énervée, James à joué au plus con cette fois-ci, c'est vrai, mais regarde de plus près. Il faut quand même avoir des couilles pour retourner voir la fille qui te fout des râteaux à longueur de journée.  
>- Par les caleçons de Merlin, <em>Remus Lupin<em>, garde les appareils reproducteurs de Potter hors de cette conversation, c'est déjà assez désobligeant comme ça !... Je sais pas ce qu'il fait mais dès que je le vois tout ma baguette me démange et à cet instant j'ai juste envie de lui en mettre une, alors je te raconte même pas dans quel état je suis quand il me demande de sortir avec lui, il m'horripile! Savoir qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que je ne suis pas encore sur « _La liste Maudite_ » me met dans une rage terrifiante  
>- « <em>La liste Maudite<em> » ? me demande Lupin intéressé.  
>- ...Argh je n'aurais pas du laisser échapper ça ! C'est juste qu'avec Mary et Alice on a trouvé que ce nom allait à ravir à la liste de noms des filles avec les quelles il s'est déjà « <em>amusé<em>»...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.

Remus opine du chef mais je sais très bien –et à juste titre qu'il se fout littéralement de ma poire.

- Quoi que tu puisses en penser cette liste est maudite, il n'y a qu'à regarder dans quel état s'en sortent ses proies faciles ! Même Katie Chang, la plus intelligente des Serdaigle s'est ramassée quand il l'a largué ! Je ne veux pas un nom de plus sur une liste –déjà- trop longue, c'est tout.  
>- Lily ... il ... je sais qu'il n'a pas une attitude parfaite mais c'est quelque de bien, quelqu'un de <em>vraiment<em>bien. Crois-moi. Il a au moins eut le mérite de mettre un peu d'action dans ta vie monotone d'étudiante parfaite !

Voyant que cet état de fait n'était décidemment pas un argument qui tournait en la faveur de son ami il coupa court à la conversation avant que je ne réplique.

- Bon c'est pas tous ça, mais on ferrai mieux de se dépêcher avant que McGo. Ne nous transforme en montre à sifflet ! dit-il l'air de rien.  
>- Oui, tu as raison, et le pire, c'est qu'elle en serait parfaitement capable, répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, un frisson de peur piquant dans ma colonne vertébrale à l'évocation du souvenir d'Amos Diggory –un deuxième année- qui s'était fait métamorphoser en plume à papote parce qu'il lui avait coupé la parole. Mais ne crois pas pouvoir changer de sujet aussi facilement Remus, ajoutais-je plus fort en essayant de le rattraper.<p>

Remus qui avait continué à avancer, ralenti le pas pour tourner vers moi son visage jovial, toutes dents sorties pour m'adresser à nouveau la parole.

- Je le crois pas, Lily Evans, veut continuer à parler au sujet de son pire ennemi, James Potter ! Ça c'est un scoop qui va plaire Richard Crivey –un garçon qui s'occupait du journal de l'école qui portait une loyauté sans failles à James, surement son plus grand fan masculin recensé à ce triste jour.-  
>- Oh arrête et avance ! sifflais-je en le poussant en avant pour le faire taire.<p>

_Donner des infos à Crivey était définitivement la dernière chose que je voudrai faire en ce bas monde...bon l'avant dernière plutôt, Richard est décidemment moins flippant que de sortir avec Potter !_

Nom d'un gobelin pacifiste ! C'est pas possible ! Tout ceci n'est que le résultat d'une journée trop forte en émotions et je suis victime d'hallucinations –_encore_-

J'avance encore un peu, histoire de me rassurer mais au contraire je m'enfonce encore plus dans le cauchemar qu'es ma vie depuis que j'ai été nommée préfète de Gryffondor. Un rire de gamin bourdonne dans la tête grillant mes vaillants derniers neurones inhibiteurs. Plus mes pas m'amènent vers la scène du crime, plus le rire dans ma tête résonne, et je sens bien malgré moi ma magie s'échapper de mon corps.

Mon cerveau est vrillé par une colère sans nom, ces petites enflures ne cessent de me pourrir l'existence depuis maintenant trop longtemps, et j'image plus que très bien leurs visages passer de la joie à l'effroi en me voyant.

Tout d'abord, je pense en dégommer un avec mon sac, _pour une fois mon merveilleux livre d'histoire de la magie va servir à quelque chose_ !, Et comme celui qui va y gouter –_très certainement Remus_- sait apprécier -_à sa juste valeur_!- cette matière, il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

Pour le second, je vais être un peu plus sympa. Après tout je suis sur que comme à l'accoutumée, il s'est –encore- laissé entrainer dans les limbes enivrantes qu'est la connerie affligeante des deux « chefs de bande ». Cependant il serait temps qu'il arrête de s'abrutir. J'aviserais en le voyant...

Quant aux deux autres, Je _pense_que je vais les massacrer, leur foutre la honte de leur vie, les énucléer lentement, les abattre froidement et les découper en petits morceaux avec les ciseaux qui sont dans ma trousse –c'est certes moins rapide qu'un sort de découpe, mais c'est tellement plus marrant fait à la main, c'est tout un savoir faire !- et après je ferait la danse de la joie en balançant leur restes sur les élèves autour...Ça va être l'hécatombe les gras, désolée, mais fallait pas pousser Dumbledore dans les Filets du Diable !

J'arrive sur les lieux du crime, l'heure est grave les enfants, ça va pas être beau à voir. J'observe ce qu'il se passe autour de moi pour retrouver un minimum de sérénité et je réfléchis. J'aurai du m'en douter, tous les ans c'est la même chose ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette année je suis préfète que je vais en dissuader un seul d'arrêter ces conneries. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester calmes et tranquilles dans un coin ? Genre chez eux, loin d'où je suis ? Nooon bien sur !  
>Ces quatre abrutis et leurs blagues foireuses ! Si seulement elles étaient drôles, mais non ! <em>Ils ne sont même pas capables de faire ça<em> !  
>Ma résolution est prise, je vais les tuer !<br>Des éclats de rires s'élèvent à nouveau à quelques mètres devant moi, me sortant de ma torpeur, et dans le lot de cris outrés je reconnais les Maraudeurs, comme on le dit souvent les premières impressions sont souvent les meilleures, et ça ce n'est pas bon, mais alors vraiment pas bon.

Triste sera ce jour durant lequel les quatre garçons les plus adulés de Poudlard seront assassinés froidement.

- **Potter** ! Hurlais-je dans la foule  
>- Ah ! Je reconnais là, la douce mélopée de la voix de ma chère et tendre Lily Jolie, dit-il en se retournant instinctivement vers la provenance de mon cri.<p>

Je bouscule quelques élèves pour passer, quand une main chaude attrape la mienne afin de me tirer en avant pour me sortir de la mêlée humaine. Quand je compris qu'il s'agissait de James je ne pu réprimer le frisson de dégout qui traversa mon corps et, libérant ma main de sa prise, je la frottais frénétiquement contre mon chemisier comme pour la laver.

Et là devant tout le monde, Potter repris ma main, nullement offensé par le geste que je venais de faire, se mit lentement à genoux pour me faire un baisemain des plus ridicules en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire triomphant ornant ses lèvres sous un fond sonore général provenant du cercle des élèves autour de nous. Dans tous ces « _Oooh_ ! », et ces « _C'est tellllement romantique_», j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, une élève a du s'évanouir sous le choc –encore-.

- Un problème ma puce? ...Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?  
>- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis un insecte parasite suceur de sang, <strong>Potter<strong> ?dis-je en me retirant à nouveau de sa poigne. pointant ma baguette sur lui.  
>- Lily...<br>- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant ! dis-je d'un ton haut perché, retrouvant de ma superbe.

Tenir le grand James Potter en joug a toujours été un de mes passe-temps favoris, je l'avoue, il n'y a rien qui ne me fasse sentir mieux. Maintenant c'est moi qui arbore un sourire triomphant. Cependant, à mon grands désarrois, Potter ne réagi pas comme d'habitude, il ne contre attaque pas, il fuit même mon regard en rougissant pitoyablement, les deux mains en l'air comme l'aurait fait un otage dans un braquage de banque...Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

Autour de nous c'est le calme plat, comme si le temps c'était suspendu, et là j'entends quelqu'un pouffer de rire, puis deux, puis...puis là fou rire général ?

- **Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel** ? hurlai-je à nouveau, commençant méchamment à paniquer. **Potter** ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !  
>- Lily, calme-toi, sil te plait, demande Remus, la voix posé.<br>- Je t'ai rien demandé toi ! Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? P-Pourquoi vous rigolez tous ?

Et là, comme une réponse silencieuse, je vois le regard de James retourner vers moi, mais à ma grande surprise il ne se fixe pas dans les yeux, je suit son regard et tombe avec effroi sur mon chemisier blanc réglementaire...totalement mouillé...Et manque de pot pour moi, aujourd'hui j'avais choisi un soutien-gorge un peu trop foncé.  
>Complètement horrifiée, je laisse tomber ma baguette par terre pour me cacher des regards inquisiteurs des autres, visiblement tous morts de rire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et en essayant de m'enfuir en courant une main m'attrape en pleine élan. Je résiste, je sais très bien que James n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Je sens des larmes de rage et de désespoir qui coulent sur mon visage.<p>

Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas la force de résister à la poigne d'un attrapeur de Quidditch, mais je tiens bon. Mais mes forces m'abandonnent lâchement, quand James me tire à nouveau vers lui avec plus de conviction, m'entraînant irrémédiablement contre son torse. Je sens ses bras me serrer contre lui, je suis terrorisée, mais je ne laisse rien paraître, je suis préfète, alors je me défends de toute mes forces et lui hurle de me libérer en le frappant de toutes mes forces. Les rires reprennent de plus belle.

- Lil's, calme-toi,..._s'il-te plaît._

C'est Remus qui a parlé j'en suis certaine, et malgré moi, je laisse tomber mes bras, abandonnant l'idée de libérer. Je sens Potter s'écarter de moi, puis je le vois enlever sa cape pour me la mettre sur mes épaules. _Dans le genre niais on ne pouvait pas trouver pire, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour refuser._Puis comprenant que je ne tenterais plus de le frapper, James me relâche doucement. Comme s'il avait peur que je reparte aussitôt... mais il à tort, je ne vais pas partir, je suis leur préfète et c'est moi qui commande ici et ce n'est certainement pas son petit numéro de dragueur pitoyable qui va changer quoique ce soit.

- Voilà, calme-toi ...  
>- Me calmer ? <em>Me Calmer ?...<em> Remus, t'es tellement à coté de ton chaudron, Par Merlin ! Tu ne réalises même pas qu'on va encore tout se prendre sur le dos!  
>- Comment ça Lily ?<br>- Nous sommes préfets Remus, et on va encore être la risée en fin d'année à la coupe des quatre maisons si ça continue comme ça !  
>- Mais c'était juste un nuage pleureur, ils ne vont pas en faire tout un plat non plus, ce n'est que de l'eau !<br>- Et puis avec Peeves on en a connu des pires, renchéri Sirius visiblement pas affolé pour deux Noises.  
>- Sirius si tu tiens encore à avoir une portée de rejetons avec une de tes lèches-cul, je te conseille vivement de rester en dehors de tout ça, dis-je sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.<p>

Sirius, visiblement septique, s'apprêtait à répliquer mais apparemment, le regard de Remus le convainc de ne pas continuer dans la voie qui le mènerait vers le monde merveilleux de la stérilité.

- Calmes toi Lily, ça te serviras à rien d'en venir à la violence avec eux et tu le sais très bien, alors _calmes-toi._  
>- Tes « amis » ne sont que des abrutis et tu voudrais que je me calme ? explosais-je. Mais tu vas pas bien ! Regarde autour de nous ! On est tous à cause de vous, y'a des premières années qui sont complètement terrorisés en se demandant ce qui viens de leur arriver, et je peux facilement imaginer que Rusard ne vas pas tarder à se ramener, mais le pire, le pire ! C'est quand même le fait que dans toute cette histoire les seuls à avoir échappé à la plaisanterie c'est VOUS ! et tu voudrais <em>sérieusement<em>que je me calme ?

Mon petit speech a au moins eut le mérite de calmer les élèves autour, Remus à l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation et tire une gueule de trois mètres de long, mais il n'a pas l'air de réagir plus que ça, cette situation grotesque à le mérite de me mettre hors de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de récupérer ma baguette pour la pointer sur la gorge de James qui depuis tout à l'heure me regarde avec des yeux de Puffskein hystérique. (cf. Le livre _Les Animaux Fantastiques_)  
>- Lily qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire comme ça ? Retire tout de suite ta baguette du cou de James ! m'ordonne Remus.<br>- Non ! J'ai des envie de meurtres et ton copain et parfait pour ça.  
>- Moi je suis sur que tu veux le tuer pour garder sa cape,...après tout comme ça t'auras pas besoin de la lui rendre, et plus je suis sûr que tu pourrais la vendre à un bon prix quand il sera mort, rigole Sirius visiblement parti dans un délire que lui seul comprenais.<br>- **La ferme Black ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de menacer James ?** hurle presque Remus  
>- Ohé, faut se réveiller Remounet, on est dans une école ici, pas dans l'allée des embrumes, et tu sais très bien autant que moi que Evans n'aura jamais les couilles de faire quoi que ce soit à James avec autant de témoins autour. Réplique Sirius convaincu de ses dires.<br>- Patmol, Lily est une fille, par conséquent elle ne peut pas avoir les mêmes attributs que nous, rigole James suivi de près par Sirius et les groupies environnantes qui ne lâchaient rien de leur petit speech.

De toute évidence les deux garçons étaient certains que je n'agirais pas devant autant d'élèves..._Okay les gars, puisse Merlin vous venir en aide._

- Putain les mecs vous étiez vraiment obligés de sortir une connerie pareille ? Je peux plus rien faire pour vous là ! s'exclame Remus a deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Vu la tête que tirent James et Sirius ils ont compris la gravité de la situation...Bien, la prochaine fois, je saurai ce que j'ai à faire ! C'est incroyable comme Remus a un pouvoir sur ses amis. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait une telle autorité sur ces débiles ! Je me retourne vers Potter.

- Toi ! retenue pendant deux mois,...Mmh...le Jeudi soir !

James rigole...Puis son rire devient nerveux lorsqu'en me regardant dans les yeux il comprend que je suis sérieuse. Il se reprend assez vite et réplique aussitôt.

- Hors de question !...De toute façon on a entraînement de Quidditch le jeudi avec Sirius !  
>- Et trois bon mois de retenue pour le brun à la grande gueule qui se tient devant moi, trois !...Tu veux renchérir ou ça te va comme ça ?<p>

James serre les dents et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter, et un point pour Lily, Un !  
>Puis le rire de Black m'interrompt en pleine victoire!<p>

- Oh, ne crions pas vendu aussi vite, j'ai une offre du crasseux débile à ma droite, quatre mois pour tous les deux, je ne pensais pas que les affaires marcheraient aussi bien aujourd'hui messieurs !...Es-ce que quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle veux porter tête à cette offre ?...Pas de regrets ?

Instantanément, Black se tu et son sourire disparut. Tous les élèves autour de nous sont hébétés. Il faut dire pour leur défense que tout c'est passé très vite. J'avoue m'être un peu laissé emporter par l'émotion du moment, mais je suis assez fière de ma petite mise en scène.

- Adjugé vendu pour quatre mois de retenue le jeudi pour les deux clampins, félicitations jeunes hommes, c'était une affaire à saisir !

Aux regards des deux « frères », je sais que j'ai gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à vous tous, chers lecteurs !

Déjà je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent malgré les publications plutôt aléatoires de cette fiction ! ^-^ ( dont je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité des publications *-* ) Voilà, cela dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

Chapitre 4 : Fuite & Revanche :

_Ils ont beau se cacher, L'amour le plus discret,Laisse par quelques marques, échapper son secret_

C'est décidé, ma vie est un cauchemar. Je ne peux plus faire le moindre pas dans Poudlard sans me savoir épiée.

Cela va bientôt faire plus de _quatre semaines_ que James Potter à tourné ma vie en un véritable enfer.

Pour remettre les faits dans le contexte, il y a _quatre semaines_ de là, en bonne préfète que je suis, j'ai sanctionné la bande de joyeux lurons de Poudlard pour une de leur blague débile de la rentrée. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était qu'en punissant cette bande de masochistes –car il faut l'être pour emmerder une préfète à ce point- je me suis punie en même temps.

Apparemment Sirius à très mal prit l'humiliation que je lui ai fait endurer mais a au moins eu le bon sens de se rendre à ses heures de retenues. James, c'est une tout autre affaire, je suis obligée d'aller le traîner jusqu'en retenue avec Rusard pour qu'il écope sa peine…mais s'il n'y avait que ça!

Oui, car le pire dans tout ça c'est que Sirius alias _"vengeance tenace"_, a trouvé un moyen infaillible pour me pousser à bout. En bon manipulateur qu'il est –_il aurait dû se retrouver à Serpentard comme ses ancêtres celui-là_ - pousse James à venir me faire la cour à toute heure de la journée en lui promettant que "cette fois-ci c'est la bonne" ou encore mieux "Tu vas l'avoir ce coup-si, c'est imparable"…Et Potter fonce droit dans le mur, m'épie, me traque comme l'aurait fait le loup avec le Chaperon Rouge, car ce n'est ni plus ni moins ce qu'est en train de me jouer James: un mauvais remake du Petit Chaperon rouge.

James est le _Loup_ qui à toutes les poules qu'il désire à ses pieds. Ces poules –_dindes, groupies, volatiles… appelez ça comme vous le voulez_- n'ont malheureusement pas assez de cervelle pour se rendre compte que les rumeurs selon lesquelles _le Loup _n'est pas réputé pour sa fidélité sont véridiques et restent agrippées à lui dans l'espoir qu'un jour _le Loup_ s'intéresse à elle, en vain. Car _le Loup_ aime les poules, alors il les attire avec des jolis tours de magie pour les manger sans éprouver le moindre remord.

Et puis un jour il se rend compte qu'une poule de sa basse-cour ne s'intéresse pas à lui, attirant de ce fait son attention. Pourtant _cette Poule_ n'est pas vraiment appétissante, son plumage est commun et ne parait pas _tendre _sous la dent…mais il s'y accroche, répétant ses petits tours débiles et sans intérêts sans comprendre que _La Poule _n'en a absolument rien à carrer…Il essaie d'innover un peu en promettant à la Poule banale ce dont toutes les autres rêvent, empirant sans le savoir –ou pas- la situation.

Si bien que doucement mais sûrement _La Poule_ s'agace, et en vienne à penser qu'à la fin du scénario, il serait très fort probable que ce soit _la Poule_ qui égorge _le Loup, _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

D'autant plus que ça _quatre longues et interminables semaines_ que _la Poule_ résiste à l'envie de commettre un homicide.

Les couloirs se dérobent sous mes pas mon cœur bat comme une bombe prête à exploser. Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille je sais qu'il me retrouvera toujours ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il n'y a pas un seul endroit au château où il ne me suive !

Ça devient vraiment exaspérant à la fin ! Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour savoir où je suis, un vrai stalker !

Nous sommes au mois de Décembre et peu à peu, les tempêtes de flocons ont remplacé celles des feuilles multicolores. Mais rien ne change. Depuis la rentrée, ma vie se résume en deux mots assez simples dont je me serai passée avec plaisir : Fuite et Revanche.

Deux mots qui régissent ma vie et qui m'entraînent, à mon grand désespoir, dans un véritable cercle vicieux.

Je fuyais James et sa bande au début du mois, de toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre choix même une préfète n'a pas le pouvoir de punir un élève sous le motif de _déclaration ''d'amour'' intempestive._

Mais depuis peu les Maraudeurs m'ont tellement poussée à bout que je me suis prise à répondre à leurs provocations, et à présent nos courses poursuites se jouent dans le château tout entier !

A mon grand damne je n'ai plus un seul endroit de calme : Moi qui me réfugiait dans la bibliothèque quand la salle commune était trop bruyante je ne peux désormais m'y rendre qu'à accès restreint.

Madame Pince a été _obligée_ de mettre cette mesure en place, car à chaque fois que je m'y rends je suis suivie des maraudeurs qui rendent mon âtre de paix aussi calme qu'un terrain de Quidditch sous prétexte de devoir utiliser des grimoires pour leurs devoirs, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne sont jamais fait, ou alors seulement à la dernière minute. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'agacer !

Ceci dit, je me suis vite prise au jeu et ce serait vous mentir de dire que me défouler sur les si célèbres maraudeurs me laisse de glace.

Ils me saoulent tellement que je prends mon pied en les remettant à leur place. Et lorsque je me surprends à ressentir de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de leurs blagues immatures je me dis que si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, alors personne ne le fera à ma place. C'est pourquoi je prends un malin plaisir à leur tenir tête, même si m'abaisser au niveau de quatre orgueilleux adolescents mâles en pleine force de l'âge, et pas réputés pour leur intelligence n'est pas très glorieux pour la préfète que je suis…Même s'ils ont un talent inné dans le domaine des humiliations et des vacheries originales.

J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Potter m'en a sorti une bien belle hier ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il essaye de me faire croire qu'il a passé l'âge des amourettes de lycéens et il m'a annoncé de but en blanc que j'étais, je cite, la ''femme de sa vie '' !

Il m'a même avoué que c'était grâce à mon _charmant _caractère qu'il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait aimer que moi dans sa courte vie. Vous n'imaginez même pas le fou rire que j'ai eu ce jour là ! Je pense que je n'en souviendrais toute mon existence. On n'a pas l'idée de trouver une preuve d'amour aussi débile.

Je sais très bien que j'ai un caractère un peu spécial, on me reproche assez souvent mes pettages de baguette comme ça !

Heureusement que je peux compter sur le soutien de Mary et Alice, il leur ait même arrivées de me donner un petit coup de main dans mes revanches contre les maraudeurs , alors je continue notre petit jeu, car je ne me laisserai pas me jeter dans le chaudron sans me défendre, et ce même si ces derniers temps, Potter pousse la baguette un peu loin.

De toute manière, je ne vois pas comment Potter, crétin fini de son état, arrogant, fier sans compter qu'il est méprisant et nombriliste pourrait faire un bon mari. Non mais plus sérieusement, qui aurait si peu d'intelligence pour désirer se marier avec un Troll pareil ? Personne !...

Enfin si ! Il y a encore ces dindes de groupies pouffasses ! Mais là, c'est différent encore. Il leur manque une bonne partie de cerveau, malheureusement pas la bonne !

Tiens d'ailleurs, ça commence à caqueter dans le poulailler ! Leur coq ne doit pas être bien loin !

Bah tiens, Quand on parle du loup !

Monsieur arrive avec ses grands airs de triomphe dans la grande salle, ce type m'exaspère. Les yeux de toutes les filles de Poudlard se posent sur Potter qui part rejoindre les Maraudeurs à leur table.

Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. Sauf qu'au lieu de balayer du regard la salle, ses yeux sont fixés sur moi.

Accoudée nonchalamment sur la table, je lui jette un regard torve et blasé, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il me veut à me fixer comme ça. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que son comportement m'agace, et je me mets à interpréter son regard pour un affrontement : il est absolument hors de question pour moi de baisser les yeux face à ce crétin.

Je le vois arriver à la hauteur de ses amis, son regard toujours face au mien et je vois ses expressions changer; Je vois une sorte de fureur teintée de…d'une sorte de lueur que j'interprète à mon grand étonnement pour de la jalousie. Il semble fixer un point derrière moi et soudainement je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, m'arrachant à ma contemplation dans un sursaut de surprise.

Je me retourne, stupéfaite. Non, impossible ! Derrière moi se tient Seth … Ah Lily, il va falloir que tu te calme là, inspire, expire ! Il est trop beau ! Non calme-toi !

Tout à coup, sa voix s'élève :

- Salut Evans, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il n'y a plus de place est-ce que je peux venir à coté de toi?

- Euh … Oui, ouioui bien sur !

Et _cette_ voix ! Ahh je suis persuadée que s'il se met à chanter, sa musique aurait autant d'effet que le chant d'un phénix !

Seth' est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année, et je dois bien avouer que c'est à lui que je dois cette soudaine passion pour ce sport de barbares.

Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il ne s'est pas mis à coté de ses amis pour manger, malgré ce qu'il dit, car il y a encore de la place à coté d'eux…Mais ne crachons pas dans la potion avant de l'avoir goûtée, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais me plaindre de sa présence !

-Alors Lily, les maraudeurs te donnent encore du fil à retordre ?

J'ai mal entendu ou il m'a réellement appelée Lily ?

Mince je crois que je rougis, je suis pitoyable ! Bon il faut que je lui réponde quelque chose là, ça va faire suspect sinon.

-Hum…hein heu les-les Maraudeurs ? Je…heu

-Hé, Lily, ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu es toute rouge !

-Hein, que…quoi ?

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce que me demande Seth' qu'il pose déjà une main sur mon front.

-Tu es bouillante, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, je t'accompagne si tu veux…

-Heu c'est très gentil de ta part mais-mais ça va, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud, rien de bien grave…

-Je suis sur que c'est encore ces quatre abrutis qui t'ont joué un sale tour, déjà la dernière fois avec l'eau glacée qu'ils avaient aspergé les élèves je me demandais comment vous avez fait pour ne pas attraper du mal !

-Je-Je, mais non, ce c'est rien !

-Puisque tu ne semble pas vouloir me dire ce qui s'est passé je vais aller les voir moi-même pour leur régler leur compte en duel de sorciers !

Tout va un peu trop vite là, d'autant plus que j'ai encore la tête qui tourne. Parfois je maudis mon manque de sang froid !

Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir le garçon sur le quel j'ai flashé à coté de moi, et…Aïe !

Je sors brusquement de mes pensées pour voir le visage blasé de Mary, apparemment c'est elle qui m'a donné un coup de pied pour me réveiller.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Pour simple réponse, Mary me montre du menton Seth' qui se dirige tout droit vers James et sa bande de potes, houlà, non, non, non, ça sent le troll roussi ça !

Je me lève de mon banc et à la vitesse grand V je rattrape Seth' avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

-Seth', je viens de te dire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ! Re-regarde je vais déjà mieux !

Mes paroles n'ont visiblement pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il continue sa route vers les maraudeurs, ni une ni une, je le choppe par la manche pour l'arrêter.

-Je viens de te dire que Potter et ses camarades n'y étaient pour rien, je-j'ai du avaler truc de travers ou un truc dans le genre alors arrêtes tes enfantillages et retourne à table avant qu'on se fasse remarquer !

…

…

J'ai déjà dit que je maudissais mon manque de sang froid ?

Seth' se retourne enfin vers moi et je peux enfin voir son visage cramoisi dans une moue qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel dragon. Je voulais pas l'embarrasser!...Par la barbe de merlin, je ne viens quand même pas de le rabaisser là ? Argh ! Mais pourquoi ai-je tant de mal avec les garçons? !

Soudain Seth' baisse les yeux vers le sol et fait mine de retourner vers sa place initiale, puis quand il se rend compte que je reste statique dans l'allée des tables, il revient sur ses pas pour me tirer par la manche et m'emmener avec lui toujours sans relever la tête.

Une fois assis à nos places auprès de Mary et Alice un gros blanc pèse, sans que personne n'arrive à placer la moindre parole.

…Bon je sais très bien que je suis en tort dans cette histoire, j'ai embarrassé Seth' alors qu'il était gentiment venu manger avec nous, alors même si je n'en ais pas l'habitude je vais m'excuser pour le malentendu. Fermant les yeux avec force, je me lance.

-Je suis désolé(e) ! M'écriais-je en même temps que lui.

Je rouvre les yeux et me tourne vers Seth' qui me regarde avec le même regard interloqué, puis nous éclatons tous les deux de rire, puis je me calme enfin et reprend doucement la parole.

-Je ne voulais pas te crier comme ça dessus, c'est juste que tu ne voulais pas m'écouter et…enfin tout le monde doit être au courant de mon petit problème de communication, alors tu ne dois pas faire excep[…]

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai tendance à vite m'emporter quand il s'agit de ces quatre blaireaux, je-je sais bien que tu es la seule à leur tenir tête et ça me met hors de moi de savoir que personne ne fait rien pour les remettre à leur place, enfin…voilà quoi.

Je rêve ou Seth' Blackholm viens de bégayer en me présentant des excuses ? …décidément ça m'étonnera toujours de savoir que Potter à plus de succès au près des filles vis-à-vis de lui. C'est vrai, il est tellement prévenant, poli, drôle,et-et craquant que je ne peux que contempler le fossé qui les sépare lui et James.

Le reste du diner se passe – plus que- Bien. Seth' et moi avons passé "l'épisode catastrophe" et les discussions vont bon trains. C'est agréable de manger dans cette ambiance joyeuse, mais je sens qu'un regard est fixé sur moi et m'empêche de profiter pleinement des plaisanteries que Seth' nous raconte.

Je lève la tête pour croiser immédiatement celui empli de fureur de Potter. Et puis soudain, une lueur malicieuse née dans ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ce bouffon a encore inventé ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que les desserts apparaissent sur la table et j'entends Seth' me proposer une viennoiserie, j'accepte avec joie, même si je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la surprise fournie avec le gâteau …


	6. Chapter 6

Navrée pour le retard #_#

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**Chapter SIX : **

Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des surprises.

Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce genre de petites attentions où les filles trépignent d'impatience à l'idée de voir ce que cache tant de mystères et où les garçons sont fiers de leurs projets, à coup sur une grande réussite . . . .

Et bizarrement, je sens que la « _Surprise_» que Potter me prépare est encore pire que tout ce que je peux bien imaginer !

Les yeux dans le vague, je mordille ma viennoiserie. Quitte à faire la guéguerre, autant être rassasiée et en pleine forme pour contrattaquer !

Parce que quand Potter commence à me titiller, je ne peux m'empêcher de péter une baguette ! Vous allez surement penser que je dramatise et que mes réactions sont disproportionnées, mais je vous jure que ça vat le coup de jeter un œil au genre de « Surprises » que Potter aime pour me comprendre !

Dans ce genre de situation, quand il m'arrive d'anticiper –c'est-à-dire dans le meilleur des cas- je ne peux que me préparer, parce que ça relève quand même de la psychiatrie profonde…voir intensive !

Si vous ne me croyez pas attendez un peu et je pourrais, encore une fois, vous prouver la vivacité de mes propos quand à la connerie affligeante de Potter et sa clique !

Dans la grande salle, le silence se fait pesant. Malgré le fait que l'on soit entourés de choses plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres ce qui me surprend le plus à cet instant est quand même ce silence profond et prolongé.

Oui, bon ça peut vous paraître bizarre comme ça, mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous sommes quand même près de 400 élèves regroupés dans cette salle, sans compter que les Maraudeus s'y trouvent aussi et qu'en général, les dindes qui leur servent de groupies gloussent et paradent devant leur Coq.

~ _Oh_, pardonnez mon Erreur ! Après mures réflexions, le nombre de personnes pouvant encore être qualifiés au statut d'élève est désormais d'environ 200 individus. Non, parce que considérer ces poules de basse-cour comme des élèves relèverait de la folie !

_Alors oui,_ ce silence me paraît bien plus qu'étrange . . .

Pour résumer les choses plus simplement, la soirée était déjà une catastrophe avant même que Potter ne vienne rajouter un ingrédient à la potion et que tout explose.

Je dois quand même avouer que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, c'est vrai, embrasser le plus beau garçon de Poudlard –du moins selon moi- n'était pas un acte de grande intelligence de ma part –une fois n'est pas coutume-.

Oui mais voilà, ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'il me plait et quand j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui avouer mes sentiments j'étais à 5000 lieues de m'inquiéter de qui m'entourait.

Je pense que vous avez capté que Potter était dans les environs et qu'il y eu du spectacle. Je savais qu'il était prétentieux, orgueilleux, fier, pot de colle, borné, têtu, pénible, immature, possessif et je peux ajouter la mention JALOUX à son palmarès.

James est vraiment un cas, et pas n'importe quel cas, non non, c'est du lourd et ça va chercher loin !

Bref, le pauvre Seth n'a pas fini d'en baver ... J'aurais pu lui éviter tout ça si j'avais eu plus de jugeote, il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point je m'en veux…

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les Maraudeurs vont s'acharner sur lui jusque qu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Notre histoire n'a même pas débutée qu'elle va prendre fin à cause de moi. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je parle en connaissance de causes, ça m'est déjà arrivé il y a deux ans et voilà qu'ils remettent le couvert. Les Maraudeurs ont un certain talent pour me pousser à bout, que ce soit sur un point de vue psychologique ou mental, il l'emporte toujours contre moi, même si je me voile la face en me disant que ce n'est pas le cas.

Seth n'est pas assez fort pour endurer leur persécutions et il fera comme les autres avant lui, il me laissera à Potter. Comme si j'étais sa propriété privée.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas du chercher à me souvenir de ça, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes maintenant…

Moi qui voulais vous expliquer moi-même les déficiences de James, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que c'est le spécimen en personne qui va vous donner des démonstrations.

Allez Potty, fais nous rêver, montre nous à quel point toi et ta bande de babouins vous vous laissez entraîner dans les limbes enivrantes qu'est la connerie humaine ! . .

Le regard victorieux de Potter balaye toute la salle et son sourire s'agrandit dans une moue victorieuse. Quant à celui de Black, peut plus parler de rictus malicieux que de sourire. Ses yeux rieurs sont fixés sur moi. Peter, fidèle à lui-même, est toujours aussi fasciné par les deux autres membres du groupe semble être à la limite de l'impatience.

Il me fait penser aux groupies des Bizar'Sisters qui attendent que leurs stars fassent leur show… _pitoyable._

Dans toutes ces expressions que je lis sur leurs visages, ce qui me fait appréhender le pire, c'est bien le petit sourire navré que m'adresse Remus... _pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde brutes ?_

Et comme cela était à prévoir, les Maraudeurs se lèvent, fiers et arrogants dans leurs postures. Seul Remmus est resté à sa place, l'air dépité par la « farce » que ces amis ont préparé.

Les trois autres traversent la grande salle, tête haute, menton levé, et tous cela dans un rythme et une harmonie parfaite, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire piailler toutes ses pauvres greluches qui en sont toutes _amoureuses_ –le terme est faible, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a- avant qu'elles ne se lèvent et accompagnent le trio.

Tiens, Remus se lève.

Mais contrairement à se que je pensais- et a ce que toute l'assemblé croyait également- Remus ne part pas rejoindre ces trois comparses. D'un pas décidé et ferme, il se dirige vers notre tablée, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi, Lily ?

- Hum ? …heu oui, _oui_ bien sur ! répondis-je, agréablement surprise _(pour une fois !)_

- Merci, souffla t-il soulagé. Lily, je .. ne voudrais pas t'embêter davantage mais … il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose..., me dit-il d'une voix feutrée et gênée.

- Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute,ajoutais-je, voyant que Remus ne reprenais pas la parole.

Seul à seule.

- Tout ce que tu as à dire à Lily, tu peux le dire devant nous, souffle Seth. Tu es un Maraudeur, et bien qu'on te dise "intelligent", je n'ai pas spécialement confiance en toi, dit-il acerbe.

Remus se tourna vers moi, les yeux implorants avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je fais ça pour toi Lily. C'est James et Sirius . . . Sil te plait, éloignons nous, sinon tu en subiras les conséquences.

- Allons bon, ce n'est pas comme si cela arrivait rarement, Lupin, répliquais-je lasse. Je sais que tu es en train de trahir tes amis là, mais j'en ais plus qu'assez de courir dans tous les pièges qu'ils me lancent. Si quelque chose doit arriver j'improviserais avec le feeling. De toute façon, même en agissant sur le moment et complètement déboussolée, c'est James qui rendra les armes le premier. Je gagne toujours à ces petits jeux !

- Lily, il ne s'agit pas de qui va gagner ou perdre. S'impatienta-il.

Puis il ajouta plus calme

_- Sil-te plait_, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Partons, ça ne concerne pas que toi, ça concerne aussi tes amis et Seth... Lily, si tu veux les protéger, éloignons-nous, tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras.

Bon gré, mal gré je dois faire avec ! Il me faut protéger Marie, Alice et Seth – Bien que je sois persuadée que ce dernier puisse se défendre seul !

- D'accord ! abdiquais-je.

- Merci Lily !

On se rejoint dans la salle commune ! dis-je aux filles en me levant du banc.

La main de Seth m'attrape avant que je ne parte plus loin, et, dans le creux de l'oreille, me souffle :

- Fais bien attention à toi !

Profondément touchée par ses paroles réconfortantes, je lui fais un bisou sur le bout du nez –je vous ais déjà dit à quel point j'adore son nez ?- avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête positivement.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, Remus et moi, nous levons enfin du banc afin de quitter la grande salle. Remus se hâte devant moi.

- Il va falloir qu'on accélère; Lily ! Souffle t-il, inquiet, à mon oreille

- calme-toi Remus, il n'y a pas le feu au lac !

- Et bien à vrai dire, si,…enfin, plus ou moins. répond t-il, embarrassé.

Je m'arrête sur place, stupéfaite.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'expliquerai dehors, dépêche-toi maintenant !

Comprenant par le regard inquiet de Remus que la situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais, je le rattrape, et, ensemble, nous nous dirigeons de plus en plus rapidement vers la sortie, à la limite du pas de course.

Nous atteignons pratiquement la fin de la rangée quand Fabian Crivey, lui aussi Griffondor -et adepte de tout les ragots – arrive furtivement à notre hauteur et nous dépasse.

Remus prend ma main et m'entraîne en courant comme un malade vers la sortie semblant vouloir l'atteindre avant Crivey, mais ce dernier a déjà franchi la porte de la grande salle. Tous à coup, Remus se stoppe net et pousse un juron.

- Remus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Viens, continue d'avancer ! Dis-je en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! intervient Remus me tirant vers lui.

- Alors explique-moi !

- Les garçons … Les garçons ont jeté un sortilège …

- Quel genre de sortilège ? demandais-je, méfiante, en voyant le regard désolé de Remus.

- Un sortilège de révélation . . .

La capacité de ces trois crétins m'impressionnera toujours ! Dis-je stupéfaite à l'idée que les Maraudeurs puissent jeter un sortilège de niveau ASPICs. Mais, Remus, pourquoi avoir peur de ce pseudo sortilège de révélation ?

Parce que à l'instant même où une cinquième personne sortira de la grande salle, un flot d'eau se déversera sur elle, et formera à partit de ce moment, une cascade d'eau, qui, lorsque tu passeras dessous, révélera à tous, ton plus infime et profond secret. Ainsi, chaque personne présente dans la grande salle qui voudra en sortir devra absolument passer sous cette cascade et, de ce fait, révélera son secret. Ce sortilège devait prendre effet que sur la cinquième personne, condamnant toutes celles qui suivaient mais n'affectant pas les quatre premiers, . . . Les maraudeurs.

- Nom d'un Gobelin Pacifiste ! m'écriais-je, m'attirant des regards interrogateurs de la part de toute la salle. Vous deviez être les quatre premiers ? , repris-je plus bas.

- Oui, et le sortilège à été jeté avant que nous arrivions dans la salle, plus moyen de faire marche arrière.

- Mais toi, tu n'y as pas été. Tu es resté là et tu as voulu me prévenir, dis-je émue par le geste dont venait de faire preuve Remus, à savoir, trahir ses amis pour me prévenir.

- Heu…Oui c'est un peu le truc, en effet.

- Merci Remus. _Vraiment_ . . . Je suppose qu'ils ont fait ça pour faire avouer à Seth un secret et par la même occasion me blesser ?

- Oui et non. Leur but premier était de t'envoyer un hibou, qui te dirait de les rejoindre avant la fin du dîner après que nous ayons quitté la grande salle. Ainsi, ils seraient sortis avant et t'auraient attendu à la sortie de la grande salle. Ensuite tu serais sortie de la salle avant les autres, tu aurais été la cinquième personne et le flot de révélations se serait déversé sur toi et… Enfin tu connais James, il est persuadé que ta haine envers lui cache de l'amour, dit Remus en grimaçant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. … Alors il a voulu en être certain.

- Mais ils ont modifié le plan quand j'ai embrassé Seth ! conclu-je.

- Effectivement, et quand James a compris que tu…_enfin tu vois quoi,_ ben il lui est paru plus qu'évident que tu éprouvais un minimum de sentiments à l'égard Seth, sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais embrassé. Pour James, ça été le déclic. S'il ne pouvait pas t'avoir, personne ne le pouvait. Il a donc ordonné qu'on laisse tomber le plan. Ensuite il nous a dit vouloir que Seth et toi sortiez ensemble de la grande salle. Ainsi, Seth aurait révélé son secret et . . . James était persuadé que Seth n'avait aucuns sentiments pour toi, et qu'il pourrait se servir de son secret pour te blesser et te faire détester Seth, finit Remus avec une pointe de honte dans la voix.

- Bien pensé ! Le seul problème maintenant, c'est que tu es coincé avec moi dans cette connerie !

- Non ! dit Remus. Nous devons passer maintenant !

Et sans que j'eu le temps de réfléchir, il me poussa vers la porte d'entrée, m'entraînant dans son sillage. A peine avais-je franchi la porte qu'un flot d'eau me tomba littéralement dessus. Je sortis la première, découvrant les sourires victorieux de James et Sirius, quand tout a coup, et sans que je n'eu rien décidé, ma voix s'éleva, emplie de mépris et de haine, révélant ce qu'il y avait de plus profond en moi :

- La tronche de Potter me file la gerbe à chaque fois que je la vois !

Il y eut un gros blanc bien pesant que Peter se fit un plaisir de briser.

- Ce n'était pas censé révéler ce qui avait de plus profond en elle ?, chuchota-il.

Je n'avais que faire de Peter. A cet instant tout ce qui comptait était d'enregistrer mentalement la manière dont le visage de James se décomposait sous mes yeux. Quel magnifique spectacle, vraiment éblouissant !

A peine le temps de profiter de ce moment magique que derrière moi les échos des exclamations se firent entendre. (Rien de bien étonnant quand on sait qu'une cascade géante se dresse désormais à l'unique sortie de la grande salle)

Sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose je vois une silhouette s'avancer dangereusement de la cascade pour la franchir et que Remus apparaît de notre coté.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses paroles ses lèvres se mirent à bouger sous nos yeux ahuris.

Action/réaction, il faut que j'agisse.

- Je suis u…

- SILENCIO ! hurlais-je désespérément.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir supérieure lorsque le secret de Remus s'étouffe dans un chuchotement inaudible.

Soudain je réalise tout ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas agi et mes yeux s'ébahissent sous la connerie monumentale dont ces crétins ont su faire preuve. S'ils souhaitent que leur Meilleur ami se fasse renvoyer, qu'ils continuent ils sont sur la bonne voie !

Je tente de reprendre un minimum de self contrôle pour ne pas éclater quand soudain la voix cristalline de Sirius éclate à mes oreilles.

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! J'étais sûr que notre cascade avait marché ! s'exclame Sirius, visiblement mort de rire. Cela dit, reprend-il plus calmement, vous êtes vraiment de bons acteurs, on aurait réellement pu croire que ce que vous disiez !

…Tant pis pour le self contrôle, je me flagellerais mentalement plus tard en y repensant.

- ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! NON MAIS SERIEUSEMENT T'AS RIEN DANS LE CERVEAU ! RASSURE-MOI, T'ES VRAIMENT IDIOT OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ? NON PARCE QUE IL FAUT UNE SACREE COUCHE DE CONNERIE POUR FAIRE CA ! MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE …

Et ça y est, la bombe est lâchée, je suis en train de hurler comme une démente dans le couloir en m'exposant au public. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer mon sermon. James, Sirius, Lupin et même tous les autres élèves assistent au pétage de plomb le plus monumental du siècle et je fais comme si de rien était, ne pouvant plus retenir la démence qui tente désespérément de s'échapper de ma bouche…je dois faire peur à voir, une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de miroirs ici !…Ah~ il y a vraiment des moments, comme ça, où dans ma vie, où je me déteste profondément.

Ce n'est que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, que, à court d'arguments, je finis par la boucler. Tout est calme autour de moi, je me rends seulement compte que mes yeux s'étaient fermés sous l'excès de rage et je les rouvre doucement. Je sens mes joues me brûler, elles doivent être rouges cramoisi : une couleur qui ne me sied guerre connaissant la teinte de mes cheveux.

Tout le monde est tellement subjugué que personne ne prend la peine de chuchoter. En même temps ce genre de moments de solitude se passent de commentaires ! Puis soudain la voix de Sirius me parvient.

- Corny' ! s'exclame-il. J'admire ton courage ! revenir auprès d'elle alors qu'elle se « libère » ainsi sur toi ! Elle t'as vraiment retourné le cœur, la tigresse, dis donc ! dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- NON MAIS T'AS ENTENDU CE QU'ELLE VIENT DE DIRE SIRIUS ? s'écria Remus

- Oui, mon p'tit Lunard, j'ai tout a fait compr…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Venait-il de comprendre qu'il avait failli ruiner tous les efforts que Remus avait fait par le passé ? Venais-il de comprendre la gravité de ses actes ?

Oui, cela se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, ainsi que dans ceux de Potter et Petitgrow.

L'heure des explications venait de sonner et j'aurai tout fait pour ne pas avoir à en parler . J'avais beau être chez les Griffondors – la maison des hardis- ce courage, je ne l'avais pas pour leur parler de **ça** . . .


End file.
